Ahsoka and Her Boys
by RandomFanatic
Summary: Ahsoka has a crush on Obi-Wan? Rex has a crush on Ahsoka? Obi-Wan's missing? Anakin is really bummed?   yeah, it's intense. READ IT! ObiSoka, AniSoka  maybe , RexiSoka.


Sorta fluffy, ik.  
Obi/Ahsoka, Ani/Ahsoka, Rex/Ahsoka.  
Please read and comment! I'm begging you!

Ahsoka flopped on her bed and contemplated the last seventeen days, and Master Kenobi. Ever since she was a little girl she had heard rumors about Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, master duelist. Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of the Chosen One. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and youngest member of the Jedi High Council. Obi-Wan Kenobi, sith-killer. Obi-Wan Kenobi, assumed dead after seventeen days of being missing. To speak lightly of it, Ahsoka missed him. She missed his laughter at Master Skywalker's and her stupid jokes; his sparkling, dancing grey eyes; his light accent. But most of all, she missed his smile. Though they were very rare, his smile was perhaps his most endearing feature. She may never tell anyone about this but she had secretly formed a little… crush on the Jedi Master. It was wrong of her, she knew, but she just couldn't help herself. She would never be able to act on it, even if Master Obi-Wan was still alive and well in the temple. She is a Padawan, he was a Jedi Master.  
Ahsoka sighed and decided to go to the hangar. Exiting her shared apartment with her master, she walked down corridors of the Temple, and ended up in the clone hangar. She found a bench and sat down on it. Seeing the familiar helmet of none other than Captain Rex, she called him over, inviting him to sit down on the bench next to her. Removing his decorated helmet, he sat. They stayed like that in companionable silence for a little bit. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "You loved him, didn't you." It wasn't a question, he was just voicing his thoughts. Looking down, Ahsoka whispered her response. "Yes. My soul feels empty without him. Which is funny, I always felt like there was half of him I didn't know, like he was hiding behind a mask of some sort." She could feel her eyes slightly tearing. "Yes. You feel like your heart has been ripped from your chest. The feeling is terrible. Even if you didn't have a… crush on him, you still just suffered a great loss. The loss of a friend. I would say you get used to it, but that would be a lie. Every time we go on a campaign, I lose so many of my brothers. I am reassured by the thought that they died for such a great cause. The cause of a galaxy, of new, young life, in the name of good and just, and love." Ahsoka looked up, and latched her gaze onto Rex's eyes. "Thank you Rex." And she hugged him. Uneasily, Rex returned the gesture. Ahsoka smiled and got up. Rex's words had helped her. She was sure that wherever Obi-Wan was now, he was smiling, whether or not he knew why.  
Now, Ahsoka decided to go on a walk around the Temple. Soon she found herself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Looking around, she spotted someone she had not expected: Master Skywalker. He was sitting on the edge of a rather large fountain, staring down into its depths. As she got closer, she realized her master was crying. Softly, muffled, but he was still crying. His tears slowly dropped into the fountain. Slowly, Ahsoka tiptoed up next to him. "Master?" she whispered. Anakin quickly wiped his eyes in his sleeve and turned to his Padawan. "Oh, hello Snips, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" he asked quickly. "I was just walking around. Then I saw you here. Why were you crying?" Anakin looked away from her gaze. "What are you talking about? I'm just… it was an allergic reaction. Stupid flowers." He dismissed her question dully. "It was because of Master Obi-Wan, huh?" Ahsoka asked quietly. Anakin sighed. "Yes. He's the father I never had. First I had my freedom taken away. Then I traded my mother for freedom, and received my first father figure. Then he was killed. But he was replaced, by Obi-Wan. And now he's gone too." Anakin's form was slumped, his legs hanging off the edge of the fountain. "You still have me. I could be like… your daughter?" Ahsoka smiled, and sat next to the pitiful form of her master. "I think that would be nice." Anakin replied, smiling slightly. "Master, you need to cheer up. Vent your feelings. I'll listen." Ahsoka placed an encouraging hand. Anakin looked into her face, and placed a hand over hers. He smiled, a smile Ahsoka had not seen before. "Nah, I think I feel better already." Silently, he took her hands into his. Ahsoka was staring straight ahead, trying not to look into his blue eyes, not to get lost in them. She didn't know what came over her when Anakin had taken her hands. It was as if, suddenly, her misplaced heart had been returned. Sneakily, as she was distracted by her thoughts, Anakin had scooted closer to her, and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Rex watched Ahsoka as she walked off. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Cody came up to Rex and sat down next to him. He sat there smiling at him obnoxiously for a couple seconds, until he stated, "You like Commander Tano." "Nuh-uh!" Rex said indignantly, shoving Cody off the bench. "Psh, did I just see you blush, Rex?" Cody asked in an annoying tone of voice. Rex blushed deeper and turned away from his brother. "You should tell her! Now that you got 'Beardie' out of the way!" Cody incited him. "Did you just call General Kenobi 'Beardie'?" Rex asked, surprised that his friend would call a general such a thing. "Yes, but that's beside the point! Go tell Commander Tano about your feelings for her!" "Do I have to?" "YES!" and with that, Cody pushed Rex into the corridors of the Temple.  
He soon found Ahsoka with her Master in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was just about to walk up to them when General Skywalker took Ahsoka's hands into his. Then, slowly, he pressed his lips to her cheek. Ahsoka looked at him, and then, suddenly, she kissed him back. And when Ahsoka leaned on her master too much, they both fell backwards into the fountain. Rex was crushed. Once again, he felt the horrible, wrenching feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest.

Two days later, Master Kenobi was found by a battalion of clones on Geonosis. (A/N don't ask why it's Geonosis. I couldn't think of any other reasonable place) He had been kidnapped by none other than Asajj Ventress. Luckily, he hadn't been harmed, much, and was safely returned to Coruscant. And now, Ahsoka and Anakin began the struggle to hide their relationship from Obi-Wan.

A/N REVIEW!

**waves hand in front of face** 'You must review'

This message is backed by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Okay, come one, review, you know you want to!

'Specially since Obi-Wan Force suggested it!

PLEASE!


End file.
